


Like I said...

by BlueCatRedFox



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Awkwardness, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Love, Other, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueCatRedFox/pseuds/BlueCatRedFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot (at least for now).  Sole Survivor (they/them).<br/>Because sometimes the first admittance of ones true emotions is physical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like I said...

Rain fell from the dark sky, dripping down the dead trees in the ragged woods. It pattered lightly on the tin roof of the old shack, a welcome white noise background. Sole sat cross legged on a patched sleeping bag, absentmindedly running their hands through their hair. The warm bottle of vodka in their hands periodically finding its way to their lips. Sole's gaze was focused on the paladin sitting a few feet away. His back was straight, posture perfect, poised on the metal chair. The lantern light casting long shadows across his rugged features. Danse was looking into his lap at the laser rifle he was tending to. “You take good care of that weapon,” Sole stated plainly, watching him.

His eye's flicked up to them for an instant then back down to his task at hand. “Diligence is a soldier's ally.” The smooth voice soothing and, in a way, almost melancholic. 

“Always full of wisdom, aren't you?” Sole smiled, continuing to nurse the bottle in their hands. Before the war they had not been much of a drinker, but now... Well, it seemed a good way to dull the daily wasteland bruises. “Paladin Danse?” Their voice a questioning pitch of light inebriation. 

Without looking up this time, he continued the maintenance of his gun, “yes, knight?”

Sole took another swig and sighed, “can I confide something- personal, in you?” They tilted themselves a bit to the side and acted rather nonchalant, given the request they had just made. 

Danse paused and set his laser rifle aside, onto the small table that took up the center of the floor. He turned to them with serious eyes, ready to listen. “Of course. As your sponsor I am here to help guide you. Anything that's on your mind, I'd be glad to listen.”

“No,” Sole sighed. “Not as my sponsor, as my friend.” 

The paladin took a moment but nodded and relaxed, at ease, in the chair. “Of course, I've spoken with you as a friend and I would be honored to be able to return that favor.”

“I'm horny.” They said flatly, looking him dead in the eye as they did so. Danse was expressionless, stunned in slightly open mouthed silence. So, Sole decided to continue. “Like, ridiculously horny. Like, it's driving me crazy type of need.” They flopped back onto the sleeping bag. “It's been months since the 'big thaw' and frankly all the stress has just built up and I guess manifested as the ol' urge in me.” They sipped the vodka again, a thin line dribbling down their cheek, drinking while lying down proving a poor choice. 

The experienced soldier had been preparing himself for many different discussions, this was not one of them. He swallowed and took a moment longer to think. “Well... Uh, I'm afraid it is not my area of expertise- but there are a number of options and viable candidates, should you require... servicing.” He shifted in his chair uncomfortably.

Sole rolled themselves back into the sitting position, wiping their mouth and setting the bottle aside for now. “Of course there are, I've had a handful of offers in the last month from Brotherhood members alone. Do you know how many starving bodies you have up there on the Prydwen? The lack of privacy is practically suffocating some of them.”

This caught Danse off guard, “I realize that there is tension among the troops. Most of them do not have the self-control to keep their physical desires in check. However, if you've had so many chances why not take someone up on it? Are you truly that distraught over the matter, knight?”

Sole raised an eyebrow. “Firstly, I don't just fuck, Danse. So, there really aren't a number of options for me, only one to be precise. Secondly, yes. Yes I am. You can either take me at my word on that or I can prove it to you.” Again they looked him dead in the eyes. 

He was irked at their choice of words, “I am not implying that you just fornicate with anyone who comes by. Merely stating that someone, like you, has options. And, knight, you should know by now that you do not need to prove yourself to me, I take you at your word.” Danse gave them back his most honest answer but still they starred at him as if waiting for something. “I don't know what to tell you, I wish I could be more helpful but...” He paused, watching them slide over to him without standing. When they stopped in front of him they rested their palms on his knees, still keeping eye contact with him. The heat from their hands radiated through his suit, sending a recognizable sensation up his body. 

“Let me prove it to you, Danse.” Sole's voice was thick and the words hit him without warning. 

Danse realized what they had said before and what they meant now. He felt a surge in is chest and a flush on his cheeks, they were asking him for... to... “... ...” He mouthed words his lips wouldn't form. Breathing in he tried again, “I didn't realize you meant all that... towards me.” Quiet flooded the cabin as Sole continued to search his eyes for an answer, Danse doing everything in his power to remain his stoic self. The eye contact was more intense than he had thought such a thing could be. He had stared down plenty of soldiers and enemies in his day but this was something much different. Maybe it was the gentle touch resting on him now, their position between his open legs, the tone of their voice when they asked for him. What were they thinking doing this, requesting such a thing so suddenly? He broke their gaze to glance at the vodka bottle that sat a few feet away.

Sole knew what he was looking at and before he could ask, they answered his question. “It is possibly part of the reason I am so bold now, but it has nothing to do with how I feel about you.”

He turned his eyes back to theirs. “... and how do you feel about me?” Danse breathed, the words coming out more vulnerable than he intended. 

Sole shifted under his gaze and the weight of the question, but didn't look away. If they were ever going to tell him, it might as well be now. “I see you as my close friend, confidant, and as a man, Danse.” Sole breathed in deeply, their throat feeling tight. “I- I want to be close to you, I want to know you... I am hoping the feeling is mutual?” Sole cringed a bit as they spoke the question. They didn't want it to be just sex, but it was much harder to come out and say it aloud.

The air was absent from him, the confession as unexpected as the rest of their conversation. Danse had felt a kinship with Sole that he hadn't found in any other human being. He had seen them go from soiled wastelander to righteous knight, surpassing all his expectations. They filled him with pride whenever they were around, and right now it was undeniable that there was something in his chest that ached like fire when he looked into their eyes. Danse's voice was low in tone and nearly a whisper, “are you sure about this?” His heartbeat picking up speed as the words left him. 

Sole didn't respond verbally, instead they pushed themselves up to him, brushing his lips lightly with theirs before pressing fully into a kiss. Breath held, he was profoundly aware of Sole's hands moving from his knees to his thighs, bringing their warmth with them. They dragged along, up to the crease of his hips, stopping to knead at the weary joints. Hands pushing into his flesh and strongly massaging the tired muscles between his legs and pelvis. It was pleasurable and relaxing. Their lips came briefly apart, “breathe Danse...” A small “unf” sounded against Sole's mouth, and they smiled softly as he finally exhaled. “You hold in too much,” they kissed him again. 

“Do I?” He asked, the quiet words almost lost in the contact of their lips. Sole did not break away to answer him but nodded slightly and mumbled a breathy “mmhmm” into him. Danse's mouth parted a bit further, allowing their tongue access. His facial hair scraped at the skin around Sole's mouth, rough but enticing. They ventured further, letting their tongue push against his and be pushed back, slipping along one another. 

Danse's mind was somewhere between racing and focused. He had done this before, but not with someone he considered a friend... not with someone who cared about him. He reached out a tentative hand and ran it up the back of Sole's neck into their hair. Lightly grabbing a handful he pulled them in closer. A soft moan into his mouth encouraged his reciprocation. Their voice, an intoxicating sound reverberating into him. Their kiss, making him loose sight of anything but the small world contained in the space between their bodies. It felt too good to him, like something unreal that he didn't deserve a taste of. Yet the moment continued spilling into him. 

Sole's hands at his waist, they slowly began massaging up his torso, climbing the fabric of his jumpsuit. The touch strong and gentle, like them. They rubbed up to his pectoral muscles and across his broad shoulders, dancing over the collarbone beneath the cloth. Chest rising with increased breaths he felt their hands fumble against the clasp at his neck. He kissed them harder for their eagerness but did not assist. His own hands finding the buttons on their shirt and slowly undoing the very top one. 

When Sole finally opened the buckle, he rewarded them by undoing another of their buttons. They smiled against his lips, Sole understood the game and they would gladly play it. They folded the flap of his uniform aside to find the zipper beneath, stroking down the line it created along his torso, to his navel and back up. The pressure of their fingertips teasing him as he tugged in want at their next button. Sole set their teeth against either side of his bottom lip, plucking it gently as they grasped his zipper and began the descent. Danse undoing the buttons on their shirt as slowly as Sole unzipped him. The experience was almost excruciating. How deliberately Sole wandered down his body, how carefully they held his lip between their teeth, the sound of their gentle whimper as he opened another button. When his suit was opened, zipper as far as it would go, Sole moved their hands beneath the tight fabric against his skin. Danse pulled his lips away from theirs as he let his head roll back, their touch causing goosebumps on his flesh. He rolled his head back around with a groan and kissed them fully once more. Deftly he finished off their buttons, pushing the shirt from Sole and tossing it aside. 

They reveled in the feeling of his hands against them. His fingertips stroking across their shoulders and down their arms to where they tried in vain to force the tight suit from him. Danse took their hands in his and pushed Sole back until they were sitting on their heels. Moving forward he lifted slightly off the chair in order to kneel in front of them. He took the fabric of his suit into his dominate hand and pulled it off his shoulders, almost effortlessly. The taught fabric stretching over his muscular body as it peeled away. Sole's heart was vibrating, they couldn't look away from him. Now they were equal, equally half naked and kneeling on equal ground, except for one thing... Danse took their hand in his and laced his fingers with theirs as he pressed their chests together. Body heat radiating between the two, a racing sensation of electricity, he spoke. “I want to know you too.” Sole's heart skipped a beat. The paladin kissed them again and wrapped his arms around them, holding them tightly as his hands pushed into their flesh. Running his rough and calloused palms down his knight's back. A languished moan vibrating in Sole's chest. They reached their arms around him, finding difficulty in fully encompassing his powerful chest. 

Their heated kissing was beginning to rub Sole's mouth raw. The short rough hair of Danse's beard was like sandpaper to their skin, and they wanted more. “Danse,” they couldn't help but gasp his name when they felt him take a firm hold of their bottom. He ground their hips together and Sole could feel him, rigid, pressing against their crotch. He began massaging the thick muscles that were sitting in his hands, his breath heaving in his chest as he held himself back. 

Danse supported much of Sole's weight now and they used the opportunity to their advantage. Leveraging off his shoulders they lifted both legs and wrapped them around his waist, rubbing themselves along the length of his erection, garnering a deep moan from him. Danse tilted forward, lowing Sole onto their sleeping bag. His hands finding their way around to Soles hips, gripping the waistband of their pants and underwear at once, then pulling down. Sole obliged and released him from their grasp to allow the removal of their clothing. Again, he tossed Sole's clothing aside. Again, he gripped his tightly bound uniform and peeled it from himself, lowering it until his thick cock popped out. 

Sole swallowed at the sight of him. He was impressive to them in every way. They reached out, before he could move back over them, taking him into their hand with a light touch. Danse grunted and twitched in their grasp. A gentle sweep down to his base and a light tightening once there, had his hips rolling into their hold on him. “Damn it,” he took their hand away from his dick. “I'm afraid foreplay may not be an option right now.” He bent and kissed them gently. “I apologize. It's been a very long time since I, well, since I relieved myself.” He ran a hand down between Sole's legs, softly trailing over their sex, eliciting a moan from their lips. “And, if it's alright, I'd rather complete this mission inside you.” 

He deepened the kiss as Sole found themselves smiling widely from his words. A soft laugh bumping out between breathy pants. “Yeah, it's okay.” The paladin grinned back, pushing a finger slowly into their entrance. Sole gasped and tried to relax around the digit. “Unf- Danse...” He loved the way his name sounded on their lips. He withdrew his finger from them. Wiping the precum from his tip, Danse smeared it over Sole's opening, probing them once more, this time going deeper but more slowly. He worked them, opening them up as he stimulated them with his other hand. It had been a long time for Sole as well, they already felt their orgasm building , pooling between their hips but it was too soon. “Fuck, Danse, you... I just want you, please- now.” 

It was all he wanted as well and if they needed him, they would have him. Positioning himself between their legs he lined himself up. A last look at Sole's face for signs of hesitation, but all he saw was desire, so he sank himself into them. Sole's body arched as he pushed through the folds of their insides, until he was fully buried. “Damn it,” he hissed through his teeth. “Is it ordinary for you to be so heated internally?” He could barely speak the words through the pleasurable sensation of Sole wrapped hotly around his dick. Their only reply was to pull him into an equally searing kiss and moan when he first thrust, shallowly and off rhythm. Dragging himself out and pumping back in he slowly began a steady pace. Each resettling of his cock inside Sole left them both breathless, pushing the air from their lungs. Danse reached a hand down between them, to stroke at Sole. 

Sole lunged their tongue into his mouth with fervor, it wouldn't be long at all. Their orgasm again coiling within them. Their lips so raw from all the kissing that it stung as they raked across his facial hair over and over. He fought back with equal force against them, shifting their hips upwards so that he could pound deeper into them. Working his hand between their legs faster, a sheen of sweat adorning both bodies in the lantern light. Sole hung on the edge of pleasure, falling hard when he moaned their name in his own ecstasy. Their bodies clinging to one another as they drowned in their lovemaking. 

Breathless, Danse collapsed on top of Sole. The only motion now was their continued soft, languid kisses. A few silent moments passing before they parted from each other. “Like I said, Danse. There's only one, let me prove it to you.” Sole's voice was full of a kindness he was not familiar with. Something welled up inside him, it felt almost painful but also peaceful. They reached out and ran their fingers through his hair, leading his head down to their chest. 

Danse rested on Sole, hearing their heartbeat thudding in his ear, slowly reducing its pace. He closed his eyes and drank in the rare moment in his life where he felt something akin to contentment. “Only one,” he repeated their words almost silently, as he took their hand in his and held it tenderly.


End file.
